elt_actualizacion_curricular_grupo_afandomcom-20200213-history
QUESTIONS ABOUT EARNER CENTERED
a. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? This method allow us how to involve, to incorporate the students in the education process and making feel them that the true learning is better with their own experience and their own criteria. So, we don't forget before to start the new class is very important the new vocabulary. b. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? I think that the teacher’s role is be a trainer, be friends, be a guide and induce to the best way for to learn and the main objective is to create an appropriate environment. C. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. KEY PRINCIPLES 1st. Learning is Personalized: When teachers get a good environment to teach and have a planning for this class, have activities for each students, previously the knowledge the students' abilities and skills, all this make that the relationship teachers-students and students-teachers be relax and friendly. 2nd. Learning is Competency Based: Students have the opportunity to show us their learning process through the activities that teachers give them according to the level, in anyone subject or area while the level is higher the result will be best. 3rd. Learning Happens Anytime, Anywhere ''' That's true. It s no necessary a classroom to learn, because all the life is a learning don' worry the time, the place or weather. Students learn when they do interesting thing or anything that they want to learn. '''4th. Students Take Ownership. When students involve in their own learning the impact may be satisfactory, because, if they do the things well or bad, they get their owner experience and they'll want to do again, for to get the best result. QUESTIONS ABOUT LEANER CENTERED a. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? This method allow us how to involve, to incorporate the students in the education process and making feel them that the true learning is better with their own experience and their own criteria. So, we don't forget before to start the new class is very important the new vocabulary. b. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? I think that the teacher’s role is be a trainer, be friends, be a guide and induce to the best way for to learn and the main objective is to create an appropriate environment. C. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. KEY PRINCIPLES 1st. Learning is Personalized: When teachers get a good enviroment to teach and have a planning for this class, have activities for each students, previously the knowledge the students' abilities and skills, all this make that the relationship teachers-students and sudents-taechers be relax and friendly. 2nd. Learning is Competency Based: Students have the oportunity to show us their learning process trough the activities that teachers give them according to the level, in anyone subjjet or area while the level is higher the result will be best. 3rd. Learning Happens Anytime, Anywhere ' ''That's true. It s no necessary a classroom to learn, because all the life is a learning don' worry the time, the place or weather. Students learn when they do interesting thing or anything that they want to learn. '''4th. Sdftudents Take Ownership. ''When students involve in their own learning the impact may be satifactory, because, if they do the things well or bad, they get their owner experience and they'll want to do again, for to get the b ''